


He's A Keeper (of the Moon)

by quicksilver_nightsky



Series: Another Fantasy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Hyur Prompto, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Light Angst, M/M, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Noctis, Spells and Enchantments, Universe Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilver_nightsky/pseuds/quicksilver_nightsky
Summary: After a visit to the Sylphs, Prompto has locked himself away in the Inn Room and refused to come out. Noct is sent to see what is wrong.





	He's A Keeper (of the Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> After Noct defeated Ardyn, the crystal was shattered and this punted a lot of FFXV characters in the FFXIV universe.  
> Just go with it.  
> We've been playing FFXIV with FFXV characters in my server.

Prompto hadn't been seen for a few days. It wasn't totally unusual, sometimes he went off to do his own thing – he was a favourite adventurer of the people around the realm, and he was always volunteering to do quests and such for whoever needed help. And if it wasn't that, he would go out to work on his crafting skills too. Since he still kept in contact through their linkpearls, and messages from his retainers, none of them had expected to be particularly worried.

And then Noct got a message. Mother Miounne sent him a message through the Moogles – saying that Prompto had been staying at the Carline Canopy in Gridania for days, and he hadn't left his room. His retainers had come back and forth to bring him fresh ingredients, so she was not worried that he wasn't eating at least. Still, she was concerned about this new, unsociable behaviour from their previously outgoing adventurer.

That worried them all. It wasn't that Prompto had NEVER shut himself away before, but it was not a good sign of his emotional state. They all decided that Noct should go, since if anyone, Prompto was most likely to respond to him. So off to Gridania went the Adventurer Prince, King of Light, and Champion of the Realm.

Mother Miounne was relieved to see him, and though it wasn't usually allowed, she slipped him the key to Prompto's inn room. She paused as if to say something, and then shook her head. "I hope you can help him, Noctis." Well that wasn't reassuring at all. 

Noct headed up to the room in question, ears twitching around as he listened out for the sounds of Prompto inside. He wasn't asleep, he could hear the restless jiggle of the blond's leg through the door. But what was he doing there, hiding away from all of them.

He tapped his curled knuckles against the door, listening to the clatter of noise as Prompto jumped at the unexpected sound. 

"Who is it?" His friend asked warily. There was… something strange about the sound of his voice. Like his tongue was placing the sounds funny. Had he gone and gotten his jaw broken something and refused to use Hi-Potions to get it fixed? 

"It's me," he answered, expecting that to calm down the blond Hyur's anxiety.

It didn't. If anything, Prompto's breath hitched up to a faster, shallower more panicked pace. "Noct?" He squeaked. Okay, there was something weird about that too. An odd curling sound to the n, it almost sounded like the way most of their group ended up saying his name. Nyoct. But they were all Miq'ote, so it wasn't strange. That's just the way the name worked to their species in this strange new world. 

"Yeah. Mother Miounne called me. She was worried about you!" 

"Well she shouldn't have!" Prompto's voice cracked, the sibilant sh noises almost slurring out slightly. Ifrit's Nail, how badly damaged was his jaw??? "I'm fine!" 

"Uh-huh. You're just hiding away here on vacation." He tapped his knuckles on the door again, to let Prom know that he was still here and not planning to go away any time soon. "Come on, Prompto," he said, the r of his friend's name rumbling into a soft purr. "I'm not leaving."

"Piss off Noct!" Prompto said, and there was an oddly animalistic sound to the snarl in his voice.

Okay, yeah. No. Something was wrong with Prompto, and he wasn't going to let his friend suffer alone. "Mother Miounne gave me a key, by the way. I'm coming in."

As he fitted the key into the lock, Prompto squeaked in fear and there was the rustle of fabric and the groan of the bed as he probably attempted to hide under the bedcovers from him.

Noct stepped into the room and looked around. Yep, as predicted, there was a lump under the blankets that was Prompto. But around the room were different items of clothing and the like, poked through with holes and tears in the fabric. 

Frowning in confusion, he came over to the bed. "Come on, Prrom. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." 

Then he came to a stop, confused. Prompto was a lump in the middle of the bed, curled up and covered in blankets. But sticking out of the top near the pillows was a… well, it looked like the tip of a very fluffy, blond tail. The realisation dragging slowly behind him, he grabbed the blankets in one hand and yanked them off the lump. 

Prompto whimpered and curled up tighter. 

He wasn't exactly unfamiliar with the Hyur's body. Even if he didn't have a dislike for sleeves that had carried on over from their own world, Prompto had been much more comfortable with his body here. He had a teasing slip of leather that barely covered his pecs and shoulders that he wore hanging out with Gladio, and whenever they went to Costa del Sol he always wore a simple pair of black swimming trunks. 

So it took barely a moment for him to recognise the changes. 

The long, pointed ears sticking out from the mess of blond locks, angled back in his distress, the purple earrings dangling from them, covered in blond fluff that was just a shade darker than his hair. The surprisingly long but unsurprisingly fluffy tail that had given him away, curling from his spine to anxiously twitch across the mattress and pillow. 

"...I'm guessing it's not a Glamour," he said quietly. Given how distressed the blond was. 

The tilt of his ears gave away his growing distress, the soft purple jewels swaying slightly as they adjusted to the new position. "Don't look at me," he hissed.

And suddenly the strangeness in the sound of Prompto's speech before made sense. He had the Miq'ote tongue now, the throat built to his and meow, and fangs to fit the tip around. 

Noct sat on the edge of the bed, and when Prompto didn't immediately curl away from him, he reached out to scratch the base of the soft, fluffy ears. A purr rumbled through the blond Miq'ote's chest, probably involuntarily. "Is it a curse?" He asked. 

"Feels like it," Prompto muttered, over the sound of his purring. 

But no, not meant as a curse then. "What happened?" He asked.

"Sylphs," he answered. As if it answered everything. It almost did.

Sylphs were tricksters. They enjoyed pranks, but they never meant anything harmful by it. If one had… somehow enchanted his Hyur friend into a Miq'ote form, they had meant it kindly. But why would they?

He kicked off his boots and curled around Prompto's back, kneading his curled fingers against the thin waist and hips. "Why?" 

Prompto sighed. He pressed back into the touch, and the story slowly unwound from his transformed lips: 

  


_Prompto had gone to Little Solace to help the Sylphs out with some of their minor problems — the corrupted sylphs had enchanted traps into delicious feasts to fool wanderers, some sylphs had gotten themselves trapped inside sticky flower traps, gourds needed to be delivered to Hawthorne Hut in the most inconvenient way possible. Stuff like that._

_But Tonaxia had grown very fond of him, with his frequent occasional visits to help them out with their problems. And when he'd sat down to eat a feast of vegetables with them, they had fluttered down next to him and peered at him with beady black eyes._

_"The Walking One seems sad," they announced._

_He gave them a tired smile. "It's okay. This one isn't sad. Just…" Sad. He sighed. "Most of my friends…" Noct… "They are different from me. I don't really fit in with them."_

_Tonaxia chirped in acknowledgement of that. "Prompto is a Walking One. Prompto's friends are Walking Ones. This one does not see what you mean."_

_"Well, there are different kinds of Walking Ones," he tried to explain. "You know. Most of them have the…" He sort of gestured to shape the cat-like ears that they had._

_Most of them. Or at least the ones he saw these days. Cor and Luna and Regis and… and Noct. They were all Mi'qote. Gladio was Roegadyn, but he'd gone off to Doma to help with a Rebellion of some sort there. Nyx and Crowe had smuggled into Ishgard to investigate what was going on there, deep undercover and way too busy to talk to him. And Iggy… well, who even knew where Iggy had gone? The Elezen had probably taken a very well-earned vacation from all of their nonsense._

_It hadn't bothered him so much before. He'd always felt different from Noct and his friends._

_But… but…_

_Well. It was all to do with their recent visit to Forgotten Springs. Well, no. It started earlier than that._

_Somewhere between the very first time he'd met Noct, and when they'd become friends, and coming here after… Eos, and then the very first time they went to Costa del Sol and Noct had kissed him on the shores of the Isle of Endless Summer. But Forgotten Springs had been the last important step._

_The U Tribe, impressed with Noct's recent victory defeating the Garlean occupation of their land and becoming the Champion of Eorza, ushering in the Seventh Astral Era. They had surrounded him and pressed bodies against his uncomfortably stiff body._

_They had insisted that through his bravery, they would be more than glad to take him on as an honorary Nuhn. Noct had eventually freed himself from their grip and they'd left — far quicker than normally. It had been up to Cor, later, to explain to him what a Nuhn now, and how exactly the Miq'ote society dealt with their dwindled population._

_It had stuck with him. It was too close to old worries. That Noct had a responsibility, to continue on the Lucis Caelum line, have an heir to inherit the throne. What was Noct doing with him? Strange, pathetic him — not only different worlds away from Noctis, but alien to him. Imperial Clone turned Refugee in their lives before The Calamity, now Hyur to his Miq'ote._

_Tonoxia stared at him and chirped again. "Not just friends. Prompto-Walking One is also sad because he is different from his Pollinating One."_

_He flushed, flustered. Pollinating One. He hoped Noct never heard any of the Sylphs actually called him that. The Sylphs were… some sort of planty thing. They didn't understand romantic interactions or relationships really. But to their perspective, he guessed pollinating made sense. Sort of. Okay, not really._

_He just nodded at their words. "Kind of." He sighed. "It's not important, Tonoxia. I'm fine."_

_They chirped again, hiding behind their hand and giggling to themselves. "Don't worry, Walking One." The Sylph handed him over a bottle of drink. "Tonoxia will help."_

  


Noct sighed. Prompto should've known better than to drink anything from a Sylph, let alone after a comment like that. The Sylphs had brought him back to Mother Miounne, and then Prompto hadn't left since. 

"Will it wear off?" Noct asked, reaching up to scratch at the base of his new ears again. 

Prompto just squeezed his eyes closed. "I don't _know_ ," he answered, his voice straining. 

He pressed his face into the blond's neck, nuzzling into him with a soothing purr. "Well. Let's take you back to Myst then," he said soothingly, "we'll help you figure out how to deal with your new form."

Prompto sighed and pressed back into him, body finally relaxing. 


End file.
